


Mission de surveillance

by CaptainSanverstead



Category: NCIS: New Orleans
Genre: F/F, en planque, love is everywhere, not a simple mission
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:35:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28897488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainSanverstead/pseuds/CaptainSanverstead
Summary: Parfois, une mission n'est pas simplement une mission. Hannah Khoury et Tammy Gregorio vont pouvoir découvrir.
Relationships: Tammy Gregorio/Hannah Khoury
Kudos: 1





	Mission de surveillance

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Surveillance mission](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28734627) by [CaptainSanverstead](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainSanverstead/pseuds/CaptainSanverstead)



> Ecrit pour un challenge sur Hypnoweb.net

_\- Est-ce que c'était simplement dans le cadre de la mission? demanda Tammy à Hannah?_

Après des semaines d'enquêtes, ils y étaient enfin! Ils avaient enfin trouvé la personne qui était à la tête du trafic d'armes qu'ils avaient découvert lors d'une autre affaire. Les agents se relayaient en planque devant le domicile de l'homme afin de le prendre en flagrant délit. Leurs postes d'observations avaient été divers et variés depuis plusieurs jours et ce jour-là, c'était Tammy et Hannah qui étaient en poste. Elles étaient stationnées dans la voiture depuis le matin et il était maintenant vingt-deux heures.

\- J'en ai marre d'attendre! grogna Tammy

\- Hey ça pourrait être pire! lui répondit Hannah

\- Ah oui? Je vois mal comment! Ce mec passe ses journées chez lui! On ne fait rien! On attend le déluge! continua-t-elle

\- Hey! Tu pourrais être coincé ici avec Sebastian depuis ce matin! lui dit Hannah en se moquant gentiment

\- C'est pas faux! Il aurait passé son temps à jouer sur ton téléphone en ligne avec ses amis geek! Je crois que j'aurai vraiment explosé! constata-t-elle

\- Tu vois, tu es avec moi, c'est mieux non? dit Hannah en riant

\- Mhhh ouais c'est carrément plus sympa! Mais en attendant, je meurs de faim! T'as rien à manger dans la voiture hein?

\- T'es pas possible!

Hannah se tourna vers la banquette arrière pour voir si elle trouvait quelque chose à manger.

\- Alors... j'ai une barre de céréale qui a dû vivre un moment assez traumatisant dans un sac de cours de Naomi vu son état... Et un paquet entamé de biscuits animaux, probablement une œuvre de Naomi également! dit-elle en se réinstallant correctement

\- Honnêtement? Rien je pense! Et je pense que tu devrais abréger les souffrances de cette pauvre barre de céréales! affirma Tammy en riant

\- Je vais relever ce challenge tiens! dit Hannah en déballant la barre de céréale qui s'émietta complètement.

\- Je vais aller nous chercher une pizza, j'ai repéré une pizzeria à deux blocs d'ici, j'en ai pour une demi-heure maximum!

\- Ça marche! Et ne soit pas égoïste! dit Hannah alors que Tammy sortait déjà de la voiture.

Tammy partit chercher cette fameuse pizza tandis que Hannah resta à lire sur son téléphone tranquillement tout en surveillant activement la maison du suspect en attendant que Tammy ne revienne. Elle remarqua au bout d'un quart d'heure que le suspect était sorti sur son porche et qu'il n'arrêtait pas de regarder en sa direction depuis. Elle avait vraiment l'impression d'être repérée. Elle était sur le point de rappeler Tammy quand celle-ci arriva avec la pizza.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? demanda-t-elle en voyant la mine sérieuse de sa collègue

\- Je crois qu'on est repérées! dit-elle. Il n'arrête pas de regarder dans notre direction depuis quelques minutes!

\- Mais non, tu es sûre? tenta de la rassurer Tammy

\- Je pense! dit Hannah

Tammy posa la pizza sur le tableau de bord et prit une part.

\- Tu penses qu'on devrait bouger? demanda-t-elle en mangeant

\- Je ne sais pas...

Tammy continua de manger sa part de pizza tandis que Hannah était trop sur les nerfs pour avaler quelque chose.

\- Il sort! dit Hannah

Tammy pesa le pour et le contre quelques secondes et reposa sa part de pizza pour être prête à intervenir. Les deux femmes regardèrent l'homme sortir de la maison et s'avancer dans la rue.

Dans un moment de réflexe pour sauver leur mission, Hannah passa sa main sur la joue de Tammy avant de l'embrasser. Tammy prolongea se baiser, sans savoir pourquoi Hannah avait fait ça. Le suspect ne se démonta pas et toqua à la vitre de Tammy.

\- Bonsoir. dit Tammy en se séparant de Hannah

\- Bonsoir. Je peux savoir ce que vous faites ici depuis plusieurs heures? demanda le suspect aux deux agents

\- Ecouter... J'ai mon mari et ma fille à la maison et elle a sa petite-amie, on voulait juste un endroit tranquille pour passer la journée toutes les deux... enfin vous comprenez! affirma Hannah

\- Je vois! dit-il en souriant

\- Mais on va s'en aller! dit Hannah

\- Non pas de problème. Vous savez, c'est un quartier assez sûr ici, on veille les uns sur les autres! Je préfère toujours vérifier!

\- Pas de problème! Merci monsieur!

\- Bonne soirée mesdames. Profitez bien de vos instants de liberté! leur lança-t-il avant de retourner chez lui, convaincu par la version qu'elles lui avaient racontée.

Hannah et Tammy soufflèrent, il s'en était fallu de peu! En tout cas, Hannah avait vraiment bien joué le jeu sur ce coup et elle leur avait sauvé la mise.

\- On devrait appeler Pride, que quelqu'un vienne nous relever, on ne devrait pas rester ici. dit Hannah reprenant son naturel d'agent de terrain

\- Oui tu as raison. dit Tammy en reprenant sa part de pizza pour la finir tout en essayant de réaliser ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Les deux agents quittèrent les lieux moins d'un quart d'heure plus tard quand Pride arriva pour les relever. Hannah déposa Tammy avant de rentrer chez elle. 

Ne trouvant pas le sommeil, Tammy s'habilla et décida de prendre sa voiture et de conduire jusqu'à chez Hannah. Elle avait une question à lui poser et elle savait qu'elle ne trouverait pas le sommeil avant d'avoir eu sa réponse. Elle se gara donc devant la maison où toutes les lumières semblaient éteintes. Elle frappa tout de même à la porte et attendit quelques instants avant que celle-ci ne s'ouvre, dévoilant Hannah, prête pour aller au lit, étonnée de voir sa collègue devant elle à une heure aussi tardive.

\- Tammy? demanda-t-elle surprise

\- J'ai une question à te poser!

\- Dis moi tout! répondit-elle simplement

\- Est-ce que c'était simplement dans le cadre de la mission? demanda Tammy à Hannah

Hannah sourit avant de faire un clin d'œil à Tammy qui lui prit la main. C'était définitivement bien plus qu'une mission!

FIN


End file.
